All Alone In Domino City
by ChIbIkItSuNe3
Summary: Rina knows nothing of her past. what happens when she meets a wanderer and two demons? wil she discover her past? will she and Ryou get married? R&R nigens!


Chapter 1  
  
I am Rina. I have four brothers and six sisters. I live with my mother and father. My adopted mother's name is Korosu and my father's name is Bakura. Hiei lives in Makai, but he keeps in touch often. Kurama lives with his mother and Li with his mother. We live in the year 2003. We live in a large mansion, for we are rich and have a lot of money. Our mansion has a pool in the back, and my siblings and I often go swimming in it. My sister, Konoko, and I were playing in the halls. Father was away on a business trip. (AN: which is, of course, trying to get the Millennium puzzle away from the stupid pharaoh and his smurf.) My sisters, Meko, Shikoru, and Kiara were out at the mall with their friends, one of them being Mai Valentine. "Rina, Konoko! Would the two of you watch after your younger siblings until I get home from the market?" called mother. Konoko and I ran off to watch our brother and sister, Shinta and Korenko, who were playing in the Jacuzzi together.  
  
"Shinta! Korenko!" I called out. "We're back! "Yay! Rina!" cried Shinta happily and he came running to me. Konoko and I jumped into the pool, the little ones following us. The four of us played in the pool for a long time, and before we knew it, mother was home and so was Bakura. He wasn't looking too happy, so we stayed quiet. Only I could speak, for I was his favorite child. We sat down to a huge feast and ate till we were stuffed.  
"That was delicious." Said Bakura. "Tell me, Rina, how's Ryou doing?" "I'm fine." said Ryou. After dinner, we had a dessert of delicious apple pie.  
  
"Looks like it's going to rain pretty hard tonight." Bakura commented, looking out the window. Shinta, Ryou, and Korenko all shuddered. They had never really liked thunderstorms. We sat by the fireplace, told stories for a while, and then went to bed. Mum came in to tuck me in and say goodnight, and then went to bed. After a while it began to rain, then pour. Thunder rumbled outside, and Shinta, Korenko, and Ryou hid under the covers. I pulled them all into a gentle embrace to comfort them. The thunder had stopped but it was still pouring outside. Soon we all fell asleep to the sound of the rain on the roof.  
  
The next morning, the sun was shining and everything that had gotten wet seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Ryou and I looked around; everyone seemed to be asleep still. Having nothing to do, Ryou and I fucked like bunnies for an hour. By then Shinta, Konoko, Korenko, Kiara Meko, and Shikoru were all awake and we went to the forest to look for Celebi and Suicune. The forest was dark and scary, and the trees, they seemed to be waiting to grab the nearest passerby. Nevertheless, I was not afraid, for I would protect my younger and older siblings and Ryou from the Team Rocket Army. We wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, wanting to play with Celebi and Suicune. However, soon we began to get worried. Shinta wondered if we would ever get out of that forest alive. I heard a rustle in a nearby tree. It is just Celebi. I thought to myself, There is nothing to be frightened of, I hope. I was wrong. Farther and farther we wandered; Shinta and Korenko jumping at even the smallest of sounds. After a few moments, the two of them, as well as Ryou and I were very frightened, and we all began to run the other way, hoping this path would lead out of there. We continued to run, faster and faster, until we saw a light. We knew immediately that it was the way out. It seemed the more we ran, the farther away the exit seemed. We began to wonder if we had just been hallucinating. Finally, we had gotten out of the forest. Bakura saw us and rushed towards me, embracing us and asking why we had gone off into the forest alone. Meko told him the whole story. We all went back to the cottage where Mother was waiting. Mum rushed up to us, taking Korenko in her arms and crying. After a while, Shinta, Korenko, Meko and I went to the Ishtar's house to play and talk with Malik, Marik, and Ishizu. We all played and talked for hours when Ishizu said,  
  
"We heard about what happened. Even Malik and Marik went looking for you, just out of the kindness of their hearts." "That was very kind of them to do so. We really appreciate it." Said Meko. "Oh! Look at the time! We have to go now, it's almost supper time." she said. "Bye!" called Malik. We said goodbye and went on our way. We arrived home within an hour. Meko and I went inside to help the maid set the table and cook dinner while Korenko picked roses from the garden. "Thank you, dear." Said the maid when Korenko brought the roses in. Kurama and Hiei came over and said they wanted to spend the night for a week or two, because Kurama's mother and stepdad went on a cruise. After dinner, we all said goodnight and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, mum sent me to the market to buy some bread and butter. On the way there, I overheard some people talking about a terrorist in the city. I hurried and bought some bread and butter, then headed home. I was kicking a pebble along the dirt path when I heard some screaming. I ran all the way home to find out that a bomb had exploded there and took my mother's life. Bakura was nowhere to be found, so we assumed he had died too. I found my siblings and Ryou standing together, crying and I understood the meaning of what just happened. We were all alone. At first Korenko and Shinta did not quite understand and were crying too hard to even speak. As we all walked to our neighbor's house, we began to realize how this would affect our life. Who would take care of us? Where would we go? As we walked through the gate, we saw Ishizu standing in front of the door, seemingly waiting for me.  
  
That night we realized that we could not stay here, we had to go out into the world and destroy Team Rocket for good. Still, we wanted to go to the funeral and say goodbye to our mother one last time. The next morning was the morning of the funeral. Many people seemed to have heard that Ishizu had taken us in. Everyone there was crying, but Korenko was crying the hardest. The priest did the ceremonies as soon as everyone had arrived. It was very cloudy and the fog seemed to give the graveyard a somewhat eerie look. Next came the memorial, which lasted for a while. Then it was time for Meko to make a speech. As she stood in front of our mother's grave, she began to speak, "Our mother was always a good citizen, she always gave what she could to charity, always taking care of us. We find it very hard to live without them. I have always loved my brothers and sisters, and I will continue to love and protect them all. I remember the way Mother always used to hold any one of us when we were sad or hurt. Now she is gone, and we will never feel her soft touch or gentle caresses ever again." At this point, none of us could take it anymore. We all ran as tears streamed down our cheeks, and our sobs choking us every time we took a gasp of air. We ran until we came to Yugi's house. It didn't matter whether YamiYugi wanted us there or not. This would be where we would stay. At least until I had found enough courage to kill and become a manslayer who would kill Team Rocket. That night, after our other siblings and Ryou had fallen asleep on the floor in sleeping bags, Shinta and I lay on the couch and hugged eachother, whimpering, "Mommy. " Over and over again, until we too had fallen asleep. 


End file.
